A Dance In White
by WiccaWoman17587
Summary: "The snow falls gently, large lazy flakes dancing through the air with no real direction, forming a thick blanket over the cold ground. You snuggle further into your lover's warm embrace before tracing the scars that litter her torso." Jemily drabble. M for smutty goodness.


**A/N: Not a clue where this came from seeing as it's Summer here (Or as much a Summer as England ever has...). Hope ya'll like it.**

* * *

The snow falls gently, large lazy flakes dancing through the air with no real direction, forming a thick blanket over the cold ground. You snuggle further into your lover's warm embrace before tracing the scars that litter her torso. First the crude four-leaf clover just below her heart; burnt into her velvety skin with a branding iron, then down to the silver marks that mar her porcelain stomach. She sighs softly against your temple and drags her fingers up your side, tickling in the most delicious way and sending shivers down your spine.

"Does it hurt anymore?" It's a question you haven't asked for months. She hums that it doesn't, her other hand gripping your fingers lightly, stilling their movements. She brings your hand up, pressing her lips to the pads of your fingertips.

"It's easy to forget," she remarks softly. '_When I'm awake_,' goes unspoken. You recall nights spent holding her gently, rocking her quietly as tears cascade down her cheeks; wetting your tee. Trying to wake her as cautiously as possible as she thrashes at remembered men and unforgotten pain. Mending her broken heart, whispering words of pure and unadulterated love into her ear; hoping it was enough to break through the agony of her betrayal.

"I love you." You speak so softly you're unsure if she heard you. A quick smile and a gentle sigh indicates that she did. It's the truth, you do love her. You briefly wonder what would've happened if you'd given into your feelings sooner, if you hadn't hidden behind fear and a facsimile of a relationship. If it didn't take her nearly dying and having to go into hiding to admit that you are completely and unreservedly hers. That she unequivocally holds your heart.

"Where'd you go?" She asks, concern swimming in her chocolate orbs. You smile and lean up to kiss the slight frown from her face.

"I was thinking about you," you mumbled between kisses.

"What about me?" She prompts in a sultry voice. You marvel that all it takes for her to ignite that fire within you are a few words. You roll so you are lying on top of her; all thoughts of snowflakes and fear are gone, replaced by her. Her scent, her taste, her smile, her laughter.

"I was thinking about how much I love this," you say, placing a kiss at the hollow of throat. "And this." A kiss to her clavicle. "And this." A lazy open mouthed kiss over her heart. "And these." You palm her supple breasts with a mischievous smirk. "I love how when I do this," you roll your hips against hers causing her moan harshly, "you do that." She licks at her lips quickly before sliding her palms down your back to grab your ass firmly.

"What else do you love?" She questions in her sweet husky voice. You pretend to ponder the question; your left hand taking your weight as you use your right hand to lightly grip your chin and tap out a steady rhythm with your index finger on your lips. She waits patiently, drawing swirling patterns on your lower back and gazing at you adoringly. You lose your train of thought as her nails scrape along your spine and your breath lodges in your throat. "I'm waiting," she reminds you, a sing-song tone belying her actions. An innocent expression falls over her features quickly before being chased away with an impish grin. She wraps her arms around your waist and flips the two of you over, reversing your positions.

"Wha-" She interrupts you with a slow and passionate kiss, making your toes curl and your nerve endings explode.

"Do you know what I love?" She queries into your mouth. You shake your head dumbly, unable to speak for the effect she has on you. "You," she answers simply, sweetly. Your lips turn up into a shy smile. She lays a careful kiss to your jaw, then the soft skin beneath your ear, then your neck, your chest, your navel. You arch into her mouth as it captures your left nipple; inciting it into a stiff peak then lavishing delightful attention on it with her tongue and teeth. You tangle your fingers in her raven locks, keeping her concentration honed on that part of your body. You feel desire flow between your legs, doing nothing to extinguish the slow burn that is kindling in your pelvis.

She moves on to your other nipple, showering it with the same treatment. All the while her fingers are skipping over your skin in a sinfully enchanting tango; tapping out staccato beats before gliding gracefully onto their next destination, never stopping for too long. She is everywhere and you let yourself drown in her. Immersed in warm oceans that carry you safely to the shore, that caress you gently as you float to the surface briefly before being pulled under once again. She is your oxygen, your sustenance, your nourishment. Your angel and your devil, encased in the same body.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Jennifer?" She poses the question lightly, rasping voice and deep eyes boring into your soul.

"Show me," you manage, cracked and panting. She raises herself up, thighs pushing your legs apart and presses her slick centre to yours. You feel her want, her yearning, mixing with yours as she slides against you. You borrow your head back into the pillows but grip her closer, your nails creating crescent moons in her shoulders. A thin sheen of sweat coats your skin, creating another sensation to send you higher into the sky. You feel like you are floating, as aimlessly as those snowflakes outside, driven not by the wind but by Emily.

She increases her pace and you match it quickly, forcing your eyes open to meet her near black orbs. Her gaze hasn't left you at all, and she stares at you in wonder; taking in every whimper, every moan, every bite of your lip and furrow of your brow. Her scrutiny serves as gas to your fire, the flames licking your skin and surely spreading to the surrounding room. Melting the white mantle settling outside the window. Your body stills briefly before the convulsions begin in your abdomen, sending shockwaves through your athletic frame. You grip onto her harder, your movements forcing her over the edge of pleasure as well and you take in the quiet moans and muttered curses. She collapses on her elbows, her head resting on your shoulder.

"You feel so good," she whispers into your neck, her breath cooling on your damp skin. You hum contentedly and smile, running your fingers through her tangled hair. She shuffles onto her side, her cheek pressing against your chest, ear resting above your heart. You lay a soft kiss to her forehead, your gaze tracking a swirl of white flecks out the window as they come treacherously close to the clear pane before twisting away and continuing their graceful pirouettes to the ground.


End file.
